1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to submarine weapon handling systems, and more particularly relates to such systems which include a plurality of weapon storage trays associated with at least one launching tray and at least one transfer tray for transferring selected weapons between the storage trays and the launching tray or trays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Weapon handling systems currently being used in submarines for handling weapons such as torpedoes, mines, and missiles or the like, use a plurality of dollies to secure a plurality of weapons to the submarine and to transport the weapons along tracks for transfer into a selected ramming tube. Four dollies are usually provided for each weapon and each dolly is moved by conventional power assist means in the submarine. When the weapon is to be used, the selected dollies and attached weapon are moved into position on the loading tray to be loaded into a torpedo tube, the dollies are unclamped from the weapon and the weapon is rammed into the tube. However, each weapon dolly is of two piece construction which includes a dolly body and a lashing strap, which strap must be handled manually and which body and strap must be stowed as separate pieces when not in use.